


Foresight

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 Becoming, F/F, Triple Drabble, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Drusilla has her own ideas.





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).

The time for games was ending, Drusilla knew. She heard it from the stars. Soon her daddy would have to stop drawing things out. He liked it, of course; even now, when his project hadn’t turned out the way he’d planned, he enjoyed feeling that it was his to control. 

His back-up plan was fun too. She couldn’t deny it. The world should’ve ended on her birthday, and instead the Slayer had ruined the party—before giving back her daddy in place of what she’d broken. A proper gift, but she was still owed an apocalypse. Angel was making sure she had it. 

She needed to do her part for this second chance. Spike and Angel had done all the work before, only for it to end with little broken pieces she couldn’t see even in her dreams; Drusilla needed to guarantee herself a success. 

He’d expected her to take care of the other Slayer, and all the rest of the humans, while he took care of his own. He foresaw no problems. 

Neither did Drusilla. She slit the second Slayer’s lovely throat, left her as a gift. Then she let the other vampires take care of the rest. She swept back out into the streets, heading in the direction of the graveyard.

The girl came. She was quick, desperate; Drusilla held her arms and brought her close, teeth sinking in before the kick could come, tasting the sweet fear in the surging, powerful blood. She remembered that fear. It was a pity she could not have waited, let the Slayer see the bodies first, but surprise was the whole idea—she was sure Angel would agree. What a nice one for all of them. Drusilla stroked her pretty new playmate’s hair, her back, the warm skin cooling, and hummed.


End file.
